Package Deal
by PinkishGreen17ChickenHead
Summary: It all started with a package, Then the unqualified model for the next issue. Will their love bloom or will it be thrown away? Preview Story of SASUSAKU for December 24-25, a tribute story for the Cannoned pair by Masashi Kishimoto! Please review people I love you always!


Hi everyone! I am back and I wanted to do some tribute for SASUSAKU fans who just won the fan war! We have to celebrate~! And yah , this one shot is also for the upcoming holiday! Advance MERRY CHRISTMAS minna-san!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the naruto characters, all credits to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White high heeled converse was running quickly as possible on the busy streets of Tokyo. It stumbled forward as the person bumped into people's shoulders who passes by. "Gomen ne." A feminine voice said as she bowed her head while walking, causing her to collide and hit more people unintentionally.

"Hey! Watch where you are going miss!" A male voice said as she continued to apologize. She turned to the right, escaping the people who are also going to their work. "Shit shit shit! He is so going to kill me! I'm gonna be late!" She turned to the left and stopped in front of a glassy building, as she bent forward and put both of her hands on her knees to catch her breath. After a while she stood straight and straighten up her black and red checkered button up long sleeves which was open halfway, revealing her black tank top and some of her cleavage. She brushed off the dirt that was also on her tight black jeggings and fixed her shoulder length pink hair. "How did I end up doing this job anyway? Oh yeah I forgot! I am Haruno Sakura, I work at HighCout Publishing as an intern but then again, the heaven really hated me. No, don't get me wrong, I wasn't fired but their photographer, what's his name again Sei? Soi? Oh whatever his name was, told me to come today to do modeling ! Yeah you heard me right! MODELLING. TODAY! Are they crazy!? I'm not even that beautiful, I am not qualified for the job either, so what the fuck! And the worse thing is, I knew that this was coming but not this soon! For God's sake we, I mean the bastard forced me to do this just a few days ago, just a FEW days, and what do I know with modeling? NONE! I'm not ready with this! But before I complain more which I am sure will make your ears hurt, let me first tell you my unfortunate story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PACKAGE DEAL

A dark haired man entered the dim room and soothed his black suit as he made his way towards his black long table with a CEO glass name plate placed proudly in front of it. His long slender pale index finger pressed the red button on his phone. "Ohayou Uchiha san! How may I help you?" The girl on the other line said flirtingly, which of course was being ignored by the Uchiha prodigy. "Tell Uzumaki to come here now."

"Ha—" Before the girl can reply to his commands he quickly removed his finger on the button causing the line to be cut off. After decades of waiting, the infamous Uzumaki Naruto barged in his office with his usual bright grin and bright fashion with a black and crème coffee on both of his tanned hands. Naruto walked towards the chicken haired guy who was glaring at his watch and now, glaring at him and said "What's up Teme!" Naruto sat in front of Sasuke and grin at him like a child who is being presented by box full of candies as he placed the two cups of hot coffee on the table. "You do know you look like an idiot wearing an orange suit?" The dark haired guy mocked him as he inwardly smirked, waiting for his friend , no, rival's reaction. "Hah! You just envy my fashion teme!" Naruto said as he animatedly point his index finger to Sasuke.

"Tch, Me? Envying your lousy fashion?" Sasuke said as he opened his laptop when Naruto replied proudly "Yeah right! Fine! I may not have a good fashion sense but at least I'm a gentleman ,unlike you!" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head as he kept on smiling which was noticed by the Uchiha and said without looking at Naruto completely "You look like a dog, dobe." Sasuke put the USB on his laptop and started browsing his folder when Naruto replied lovingly as he put his fist on his chest then threw it on air as if he win the lottery. "Oh yeah! How can I not be happy when Hinata already said yes!" Naruto banged his plams on Sasuke's wooden black table, making some of the coffee to spill which make Sasuke to look at him and glared at him. "What! Aren't you happy for your best friend ?" Naruto said disbelievingly as he only stared at his best friend's dark glaring orbs which can pierce a hole on his tanned face. "Clean it you idiot!" Sasuke yelled pertaining to spilled coffee on his table. Naruto sighed and frowned, but still he stood up and walked towards the comfort room and took some tissue, he then walked towards his best friend who was busy typing an email through his laptop as Naruto cleaned the mess he made as he complain for Sasuke being so meticulous. "You know what Teme? You're like a girl! I want this clean! Don't litter! Cleaned this, Cleaned that!" Naruto mimicked Sasuke's gesture and Sasuke's husky voice . Sasuke then looked at Naruto emotionlessly who was throwing the dirty, used tissue on a trash bin and asked him as Sasuke remembered about the package. "Did you already told the supplier to deliver the materials that will be used for the next issue? Or did you forgot about it?" Sasuke's stoic face changes as he glared at his blond friend. "Of course not! I already told them the moment you told me to do that!" Naruto searched for his phone and browsed his messages and shoved it to Uchiha's face for proof that he wasn't lying. Sasuke shoved Naruto's hand away harshly from his face, took a sip of his black coffee and asked him calmly "When can we get the package?"

"They said they will bring it this day." Naruto said as he was about to stand up, they heard a knock which Sasuke responded professionally "Please come in." The said person opened the door with a brown box between his right arm and his right waist. "Ohayou Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san. I was here to deliver this package." The brown haired man in a white long sleeves and a slacks greeted politely as he placed the brown box on Sasuke's Table as he made his way towards the large oak door, Naruto thanked him. The said guy bowed again and completely made his way out. "Maybe that is the package Teme." Naruto said excitedly as he stood up and made his way towards Sasuke's side and rummaged through Sasuke's drawers and found a cutter. Naruto cut through the packaging tape which Sasuke opened carefully. Naruto came back to his seat and waited for the materials to be set out so that he and Sasuke can inspect if there are items to be replace.

Sasuke's pale large hands made its way inside the box. He felt a silky material and was confused to what is it. 'what the fuck is this? Did we order a ribbon? Of course not we are not making scrapbooks' Sasuke cursed inwardly as he pulled his hands out together with the so called item that was hugging his fingers perfectly. The moment the light hit the material and was clear enough to see what was it, two pairs of onyx eyes and two pairs of cerulean orbs widened in shock and soon the room fell silent for a short notice but then again, it was broke down by a burst of laughter which now irritates the hell out of the Uchiha. 'What the fuck!' Sasuke thought as he glared at the filthy item on his flawless hands. Sasuke's train of thoughts was cut off as Naruto speak in between his laughs "I—hahha Nev—er knew ahahhahaahh Yo—u're tha-hahhahat kind –of a-hahahha guy Sasuke hahhaah. So tell me who is this lucky girl or is it for yourself ahhahahahaha." Sasuke's eyes twitched as Naruto questioned his gender and at the same time teased him for being a pervert. "Shut up! Are you shitting me Dobe?" Sasuke was trying to control himself, yeah controlling not to smack Naruto's face right then and there. "Come on Teme, everyone was questioning your sexuality. Tell me when was the last time you dated? " Naruto waited for an answer still not aware of the mood of the Uchiha right now. "See! You didn't even remember, why? Because you pushed all the girls away! Hah! If you met Sak-chan , you will like her, you know why?! Because she is different." Naruto grinned. Even though Sasuke don't have any idea who was that Sak-chan that his blond companion was talking about, something deep within him told him that Naruto was right, that that Sak-chan was indeed different, but of course Sasuke won't show his interest so Sasuke smacked Naruto's head which caused the blond to caressed it as a bumped on his right head became visible to the naked eye. "What was that for Teme! Why you! I was just being concerned ya-know!" Sasuke put the black silk bra on the box and pushed it harshly away from his table, causing it to fall on the ground messily. "Really Sasuke, Someday you'll find your match! Hah! How I wanted to see it and laugh at you, that is my revenge to you, for being so mean to me!" Naruto pouted as he exited the CEO's office. "Tch. Like that would happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'RRRRRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG' a manicured French tip nails picked up the phone and said "Moshi moshi! How may I help you?" A feminine voice asked politely as she looked at the full length mirror and inspect her outfit. She wore a maroon woven sweater and a tight black jeans, to complete her outfit she put a high heeled khaki boots as she hold the phone between her chin and her right shoulder as the other person on the other line greeted her loudly "SAAAAKU-CHAN! Did you get it?" Sakura handed the phone away from her, away from her ear drum that would probably damage if she took the phone away in no time. Judging by the voice and her loud and cheerful tone Sakura knew who was it "Ino! Don't be loud, it's still seven thirty in the morning ya'know?" Sakura said as she walked towards her living room and sat down on the leathery sofa. "You should get used to it by now Sakura, I have been greeting you like what? Since kindergarten? Anyways Have you seen it?" Ino asked excitedly and Sakura knew from the tone of Ino's voice even though Sakura can't see her, Sakura knew that Ino was jumping up and down and she didn't know why. Sakura may knew Ino better than Ino herself but right now she didn't know what Ino was talking about. "Seen what? What are you talking about?"

"The package Sakura! Have you forgotten?! Didn't I told you that I would bring you a present as a gift because next week you'd be an intern and eventually would be a permanent employee on the number one magazine company in Japan! My god How can you forget that Saku-chan! " Ino complained as Sakura stood up and made her way into the kitchen and made her own hot coffee and replied "Oh yeah right! Hehe Gomen ne Ino." Sakura smiled silly to herself as she took a sip, slowly, not wanting to burn her pink puffy lips. "Anyways, just call me if you got it, kay? Take care always Sakura!"

"Yah, I will. Definitely and take care too Ino." Sakura said as Ino hung up. Sakura finished her hot drink and washed it and grabbed her mid thigh length beige button up jacket on the rack near the door of her flat and put it on because of the cold weather outside. 'It's BER months already, actually its November now, and 3 more days it will be winter.' Sakura thought as she said loudly to herself "Oh! How I love winter season!" Sakura then turned the knob of the door and opened it, as cold air passed her rosy face which made her closed her eyes tightly as she shivered and went numb for a few seconds. The moment she opened her forest orbs, She was met by a man on his black thick furry coat, a long pants and boots with a blue bonnet on his brunette short hair. "Ohayougozaimasu! Miss. I was here to deliver this." The man handed the brown box with his leathery gloved hands to Sakura who accepted it and placed it carefully on the white tiled floor. The man handed pink receipt in front and a white receipt on the back a black silky textured paper in between to Sakura and said "You are miss Haruno right?" Sakura smiled lovingly and nodded as a response as the man saw it as a queue to continue asking "Please kindly signed it and received this receipt ma'am" Sakura do what she was told and handed the paper to brown haired man . The man took the pink one and gave Sakura the white one and said politely "This is your copy ma'am!If you have questions or problem regarding the package, you can contact us. Our store number was specified on the receipt. Have a good day Ma'am!" The guy said as Sakura smiled and thanked him and bowed . The guy got on his black motorcycle and left.

Sakura closed the door behind her as she bent down to carry the brown box in front of her and with the help of her two tiny hands and entered the kitchen and placed it on the wooden table . She looked at it for a while with both of her hands on her hips and asked loudly as if she was talking to someone "Hmm. Should I call Ino now or later?" Sakura stared at it for a few more seconds as she decided to just call Ino now because she might forgot it again. She went to the living room and picked up the phone and dialed Ino's number. "Moshi moshi! Ino-pig! I've got it!" Sakura said happily the moment Sakura heard Ino's greeting on the other line. "Open it now forehead, I want to hear your reactions on my design! " Sakura can tell that her best friend was grinning and because of that she got nervous all of a sudden. "Fine fine! I 'll do it now ! Geez Ino, you're really are loud mouthed!" Sakura placed the phone on the wooden table for a while as she approached the drawers in the kitchen and searched for a scissors and once her hand collided with the cold metal, She split the legs of the material away from each other and pointed the sharp edge of one leg of the scissors on the seal of the box. Once the seal was broken she opened the box and was surprised to see a bunched of magazine with HIGHCOUT elegant black text on each of the front page. She then picked up the phone using her left hand and placed it again on her left ear. "Wow! You did buy their magazine? What designs? Are your designs featured on their magazine? Wow! You really are a big time fashion designer now Ino!" Sakura said astonishingly as she grabbed the magazine and things which Sakura thought was for scrapbook making and set it out of the box and placed it on the table using her dominant right hand. "What magazine are you talking about? I gave you a undergarment set that was designed by me! What happened? Where did it go?! Where did they delivered it! That piece was special! Where did they put it!" Ino panicked and was about to cry, who will not? You made that present special for your best friend, make sure she will be the only person who will have that design and yet it was delivered to someone else. "They should pay for it! What's their number again?! I forgot to take note on that , I'm sure they have it on the receipt! Did they gave it to you?" Ino continued angrily not giving a damn about Sakura's comforting words. "Ino for the tenth time. I told you I will be the one to call them okay, don't worry. I will get it okay? Just tru— " Sakura stopped talking as she eyed a blue sticker on the insides of the box. She fingered the sticker for a while and saw a telephone number of the person whom she thought should be the one to receive the package. "Don't worry Ino-pig! I've got this! Just trust me kay?" Sakura said as Ino was about to answer , "Wh—a" Sakura hanged up.

**To: Mr. Uchiha**

**Telephone no.: 639275722708567**

**From: GG supplies**

xXx

Sakura waited for someone to answer her call as her elbows leaned on the table and her left hand rested on her tiny chin while the other held onto her metallic pink phone .

"Who is this?" A deep voice answered , Sakura's bored face due to all the waiting became brightened as she straighten up and tap her left fingers on the table slightly as she greeted politely "Hi, I'm Sakura Haru—" She was cut off . "Get to the point." The other voice said with authority but rudely at the same time which made Sakura's throat went dry due to nervous. "W-well you see, mister. There is a package that my friend gave to me and I think it has clothes in it but what I have now is a package with Highcout magazine, and things which I think was for, umm.. scrapbook making? Well I just called you because, maybe we just umm, how should I put this?" Sakura said as she scratched her and bit her lips at the same time "Okay I just called you because I assumed that this package should be yours and if you have any package delivered to you, maybe that is mine. So do you have any package?" Sakura asked innocently as she waited for an answer as she heard the same deep husky male voice said dictatorially "I do have. I'll meet you at the Seirin Park, 6:30 pm sharp."

"Ha-!" The line ended as Sakura looked at it with disbelief as she banged her phone on the table and yelled to herself as she stood up "Ha! What an asshole! I was talking to him nicely, why would he talk to me like his what! His slave?! Ha later I'll show him! That jerky bastard!" Sakuar threw a punch on the air as she glared down on her phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark soon invades Tokyo as Sakura got ready and again pulling her jacket off the rack stand and put it on as she carried the package with her . Her feet started walking down the streets towards the Seirin Park. Enjoying the breeze cold wind in every second.' Here is the place where I would hand this package to the bastard.' Sakura though as she slows down as she approached the meeting place. Her head turned on the side, her gaze following a black luxury car that pulled over the side and there she saw an elegant black leather shoes stretching out of the car, she roamed her emerald orbs on to the man's ironed black slacks which became bigger and bigger as seconds passed by. She then met with a pale edgy face. A define jaw thin lips and an astonishing black orbs when I say astonishing, I mean it. '_Oh my! Is it Adonis? Those eyes! You can drown into it by just looking! Oh and those hair, it's like a chicken's butt demo it was sexy! Oh my God! What am I thinking? It's a good thing it's cold right now, he won't notice I bushed.'_ Sakura thought as a pink tint crept on her cheeks as the said man raised a brow and shook his and said emotionlessly "Is this yours?" As he pulled the contents which revealed a black silky bra with black embroidered Sakura flower on it. Sakura's drooling face became shocked as her orbs bulged out of its sockets as she set her package (the man's package) on the floor harshly as she took the thing out of the man's hand harshly together with the box and yelled "You pervert! Why did you do that! Why did you put it out huh?! You could have asked me 'Is this undergarment yours?' Tch! Jerk!" She mimicked a man's voice as she kicked the man's shinbone and started running, leaving the man in pain which was curled on the stoned cement as he pointed at her, telling her to go back and yelled "Why you! Pinky! You weirdo! Get your fucking ass over here!" 'I swear if I saw her again, I'll make sure she'll pay for it.' The man thought as he carried his package that was dropped on the floor and made his way, hardly on his car and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her apartment's door and walked inside, as she breathed, white smoke was coming out of her small pink lips as she put down the box on the sofa and removed her jacket. She then grabbed the phone on the center table of her living room as she sat down on the soft upholster brown sofa with a loud sigh. She rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes for a while as she remembered the bastard which caused her to opened her forest green eyes abruptly and glared at the ceiling, she shook her head as she started dialing Ino's number.

"Moshi moshi! Is Ino there?" Sakura asked as she had her both hands on the phone.

"Hi this is Ino. Why did you call Sakura? Oh yah right! Did you got it , rather did they find it?" Ino asked sarcastically as Sakura lied down the sofa with her tiny legs raised and was crossed on the armrest and said happily "No they did not, demo I got it! And it was so beautiful demo, it was so flirty if I used that" Sakura pouted as she played and twirled a pink strand of her hair on one of her fingers. "Of course not! A woman needs a beautiful and sexy pair of undergarments Sakura! Keep that in mind. By the way how did you find it." Ino said in a more obvious teasing manner which made the pinkette rolled her eyes as she again remembered what had happened a while ago. "I found a blue sticker inside the box with a number on it. And I assumed that , that number belongs to someone who owns or who must have the box , so I called it and we talked and he said he also have a box which is not his so we met and gues-" Sakura was cut off by her blond friend's shriek "It's a HE!" Sakura slammed her palm on her forehead and tried to calm Ino down "Ino will you pl-" Sakura was being cut off again as Ino continued to rant about the "HE" thing. " Oh my! Is he good looking? Have you got to date him? Tell me! Tell me!" Ino said, no, Ino shouted excitedly. "Ino! Of course not! We just met so we can exchange boxes and yeah he is good looking. Indeed. Demo! He is a jerk! A perverted jerk! You know what he did?! He opened my box and pulled out the bra and asked me if that is mine! Huh! Who does he think he is!? " It was Sakura's turn to rant like there is no end when Ino asked her calmly this time "So what did you do?"

"I kicked him on his shin!" Sakura answered proudly as she threw her right fist in the air and giggled. While Ino on the other line sweat dropped and sigh and said in defeat "You really don't have a chance."

Sakura knitted her thin straight eyebrows as she looked at the white ceiling, kept wondering what Ino was talking about. "What chance are you talking about?"

"That you won't have a boyfriend Sak. My god! How can they like you if you are manlier than them! How can they like you if you yourself always try to seek something is wrong with them?" Ino asked in a serious tone of her as she waited for Sakura's answer. "Well It's not my problem if they like me or not! You know, if you love someone, you should accept them for who they are not love them then change them who you want them to be." Sakura said, becoming interested on the white ceiling for now as Ino speak again "Fine. I'm just being concerned, I don't want you to grow old alone." Hearing this made Sakura smile as she answered playfully "Geez Ino! Of course not! And besides I'm too young to be married or anything! But right now I'm still enjoying." Sakura said as she sat up carefully not wanting to become dizzy as Ino laughed and asked her happily "Hey, tomorrow is the day you are going to your work right? Tomorrow is your first day as an intern right?" Sakura removed her shoes and stood up and placed them on the first step of the stairs and answered "Hai! It is. Wish me a good luck huh!" Sakura said as Ino her best friend bid her a good bye "I will. Oh and by the way, you should get a good night sleep now! So that you would have many suitors at work!" Sakura can see that Ino was winking on the other line, she was sure of it. 'Oh perks of being friends with Yamanka Ino.' Sakura thought as she shook her head and replied "Ino, I go there to work. Oh you! So , yeah good night thanks again for that lovely set! Good bye! See you soon!" Sakura hanged up and went to her bathroom to have a nice hot shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SASUKE'S P.O.V

Sasuke loosened his dark blue tie and leaved it hanging on his neck. He then removed his suit and threw it harshly on his couch and headed straight at the bathroom. A few minutes had passed as the water dripping sound stopped as Sasuke went out from shower with only white towel covering his private parts as water droplets rolled down his chiseled, muscular pale chest as hot steam emerged, filling his dull room for a while. He picked another towel as he rubbed it on his damped dark raven hair and threw it on the bed side table. He then put on his clothes and made his way towards his kitchen as he took an ice bag and put it on the part where it is swollen and redder as he sat down on his navy blue soft bed with his right elbow on his right knee. "That pinky bitch! She have guts huh?!" Sasuke cursed as he examined his injury. As the ice melt, a cold water came out of the clothed bag which made Sasuke to sat up straight with his hands trying to catch the water as he made over to the kitchen and threw the ice bag harshly on the sink with a loud thud. "Damn it!" Sasuke cursed and went back to his bed and laid down as he closed the lamp on his side. He turned to his right then later after 5 seconds he turned to his left again, he kept on turning and turning until he had his back on the soft mattress of his bed with his eyes glaring in the dark. Sasuke can't have his good night sleep as a certain pink was popping out of his mind. He then put his both arms at the back of his head as his lips pursed into a line. He can't stop imagining about that certain pink haired which he just met a while ago. A small smile appeared on his thin lips as a small voice told him 'You know that she is different. So don't deny that you are somehow interested to her.' Sasuke's smile grew wider as his hands searched for his cell phone that was on his bed side table together with the lamp as opened it and browsed his phone log and saw the woman's number which later he decided to just call her tomorrow if he has _ free_ time. "She really is. And I don't deny it." Sasuke said as he placed his phone back to the side table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! A loud sound from the alarm clock was heard, trying to wake the pink haired girl who had both of her not so short yet not so long legs spread all over her pink mattress, with her soft uncombed hair scattered on the white fluffy pillow. Upon hearing it and reached into her ear drums , the bubble pink haired girl sat up abruptly from his pink mattress with her pink hair sticking out in different directions with her hands on her sides supporting herself to keep her body from falling and return to sleep, Her left feet dangled on the edge of the bed together with her polka dots blanket which fell cold on the floor as she shifted to the right and put on her furry pink bed slippers and made her way to the bathroom a she scratched one cheek of her butt then her back. As she entered a water flowing was heard as she started to hummed to SNSD's Mr. Mr. . A hot cherry steam filled the small room and only Sakura's head and her shoulders can be seen. She was shampooing her pink wet hair, creating a huge bubble like ice cream. She then opened the shower, removing the bubbles out off of her petite body as she grabbed a light blue furry robe and put it on. She walked towards her bureau with mirror attached to it and a light bulbs around it. She opened the light and sat on the pink director's chair and started doing her hair. She fixed her hair cut and placed it on the side. She picked an orange spongy flower non-heating curlers and rolled it nicely and neatly on her pink hair, she finished putting it and applied a sun block then she waited for it to dry then started putting a face powder then a matte beige eye shadow and blend in some colors using different brushes, putting a brown eyeliner both upper and lower lids then smudged it slowly and slightly to have a more livelier and natural looking eyes then she curled her eye lashes and put mascara on. She then put a peachy pink blush on both of her high cheek bones and applied a concealer on her lips to lessen the lip line then put a light pink lip gloss on the middle of her well sculpted lips. She finished her natural look while putting an aloe Vera gel to keep her make up form melting due to the hot sun. She was about to took the spongy flower out of her hair when her phone rung. Her shoulders stiffened, her back straightened up as she turned slightly to the back where her phone was. She stood up and walked towards her bed and picked the phone and put it on her left ear. "Moshi moshi!" Sakura then sat down again in front of her vanity and started removing the spongy thing out of her hair carefully to avoid pulling it harshly using her left hand. "Hey! It's your first day of work! Make sure to look presentable okay, Sak? And don't you dare wear sneakers and jeans!" Sakura smiled as she looked at her reflection and twirled some of her pink thick curled strands onto her small fingers, fixing the curls that was created by the rollers and fixed her bangs and combed it in front which then appeared like a thin full bangs, then she applied a wax on it to make the bangs stayed on its place and kept it from going to the sides. "Hai! Kaa-san! I won't forget about that!" Sakura said as she twirled more, then headed towards her closet and started looking for an appropriate attire as she held the phone in between her right shoulders and her head. She then took a white long sleeves sheer blouse with a big bow in front then hanged it on the hook that was on the side of her closet then she picked up a checkered black, white and gray pencil skirt. She grabbed her phone and put it on something that is stable and loud speaker it which made Ino's voice more louder than the usual. "Kaa-san?! Where did you get that?!" Sakura giggled as she put undergarments then a white camisole. She then grabbed her blouse and put it on, followed by her skirt which reaches her knees. She knelt down and opened a drawer then pulled out a pair of stocking like ankle socks and made her way towards her unfolded bed and sat on it and put the socks on "Ino, because you were like a mother for God's sake hahaaha demo, that's what I love about you!" Sakura said happily as Ino answered happily too.

"Ha-ha-ha, well that was friends are for right? Hey forehead, will you take a selfie? When I say selfie, I mean whole body with your shoes on got it?" Sakura laughed harder as she heard what her blond best friend had said. No, ordered her. "Ino you are too paranoid! Fine fine! I will do it!" Sakura said and hanged up as she thought 'Hah! Ino, you will love this! Let's see how will you react to this!' Sakura placed her phone on the dresser and she took a shiny black two inches heels with a pointed head and put it on. She then browsed her phone and put it on the video mode then activated the front camera. As soon as she pressed the red button, a number appeared and it started counting in seconds. She posed for a while with her knees faced each other and her hands on her waist as she bent forward. "Maybe I should be more disciplined ne?" She asked herself as she stood straight and smiled then walked towards her phone and pressed the red button, causing the numbers to stop as well. "She opened the video and screen captured her two poses, but of course Sakura is still hard headed and wanted to teased Ino as she sent her ridiculous pose first then the other one through viber which caused the blond to call her immediately on viber. Sakura then answered and waited for Ino's recation "Hey! Will you stand up straight! But anyway I like this ahhaha, it looks like you are ready to poop! Hahahaha." Ino can't stop laughing which caused the pink haired lady to pout and stomped her feet cutely on the floor and yelled "Ino!" after a while, Sakura smiled and it became wider until the two women laughed at the same time. "Ino! I did-hahah send a more organized picture ahhahah demo, I must go now. I might be late, my – hahhaha new boss wouldn't want that righthahah?" Sakura tried to say it in between her laughs as she held on to her flat tummy and brushed off the tears that was about to fall on her eyes. "Oh—y-yeah right! I did see it! ahah-hahha byeeiiee! Take care and good luck Sak! I must save this pic. , the first one that you sent to me hahah it was really funny!" Ino hanged up which made Sakura to shook her head lightly, Sakura then grabbed her black channel boy which Ino gave her on her eighteenth birthday and headed outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura found herself gazing above the glass building. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance glassy rolling door then to the receptionist. A brunette with two braided buns on each side of her head beamed on the reception's table which was tall enough, making only half of your head to be visible when you are seated. The brunette stood up whit a smile plastered on her matte pink lips and greeted politely "Hi, How may I help you? I'm Ten-ten by the way and you are?" The brown haired gal pointed on her silver name plate that was attached to her pink and red uniform which appeared to be a skirt that reaches her mid thigh. "Um Ohayou! I'm one of the new intern here, I'm Sakura Haruno. Umm Ms. Maya told me to come today." Sakura explained as she smiled. The brunette, which was named Ten-ten started browsing on her brown file and pulled out a brown envelope with Sakura's name on it, written in black thick ink and handed it to Sakura. "Oh here are your important files that you had passed last week, just hand them to Ms. Maya later." She then took a register book and said politely as she handed Sakura a black pen "Please complete this information Ma'am. Your name, address and the time you came in, so it's seven thirty in the morning. And please before you go later, don't forget to log out okay?" Ten-ten kept on pointing at the blank box as she continued again "please signed it Ma'am and Ms. Maya is on the 18th floor, when you got there, you go straight ahead up to the end of the hall and form there you go to the right and you would see a brown door with her name on it" Sakura signed on the book and nodded as Ten-ten explained to her the directions. She placed the pen down in between the pages of the registration book which Ten-ten closed and placed it on the table and bowed at Sakura which was also returned by Sakura as she walked off. She pressed the button with an arrow pointing upward , it lighted yellow. Sakura gazed at the black screen that have numbers on it and each seconds passed the number varies and it was placed above the metallic silver doors, the moment she saw a "G" letter, the doors open with a 'ting' sound then she entered as she bowed at the person in a dark blue bell boy like uniform that was seated in front of the button numbers. "What floor are you, Ma'am?" The blond white boy bowed as he waited for an answer. "eighteenth floor please." Sakura smiled as the boy's white gloved hand pressed on the button with eighteen number on it, soon the doors closed and Sakura felt a force on her feet, pushing her upward and after a few seconds, the force that was lifting her up vanishes and yet she felt like she is still going up. "Here you go Ma'am, have a nice day!" The blond boy greeted with a sincere smile as Sakura bowed and smiled too as she walked out of the elevator. "Okay. Ten- ten said I would go straight until the end of hall." Sakura walked with her head bowed slightly as she felt some eyes following her every step. She just smiled as she reaches the end of the hall as she remembered to turn right and there, she found a wooden door with Ms. Maya's name engrave in gold. She knocked twice and turned the knob as soon as she heard a voice said "Come in." Sakura did what she was told and stood up in front of a girl who had her black straight hair in a high ponytail that reaches her back, she wore a white folded long sleeves with her collars flared slightly, have her straight cut black slacks crossed under the tiled floor and was writing but her actions suddenly stopped as she noticed someone and peeked over at Sakura and smiled "Oh Sakura am I right?" Sakura nodded as Maya ordered Sakura to take a seat as Maya pointed on one of the black chair that was in front of her table. Sakura sat down as she handed Ms. Maya the brown envelope which Maya opened and review it. "Your records are all good. I hope it would be better when you start today." Maya said as she smiled as she put the envelope down and intertwined her red manicured fingers in front of her and waited for Sakura's reaction which was now having her jade eyes widened in shock and stood up in awe. Have her both hands on her tiny mouth and bent forward to the table and asked "I'm going to start today? Oh my! I can't believe it!" Sakura run towards Ms. Maya who was now standing in front with both of her jeweled hands on her tiny hips and nodding her head lightly "Yes, you heard me right." Sakura hugged her but Sakura's jaw dropped and again her forest green eyes became bigger as realization hit her and stopped what she was doing and straighten up and soothed her skirt and blouse as she bowed "Gomen ne, Ms. Maya, I was just so excited that you want me to start now." Sakura kept her bubble head down as Maya put her jeweled hand on Sakura's shoulders and said "No, it's okay. I'm happy that this company chose you. We are really having a hard time finding someone we can trust and someone that is good as you." Maya had her left hand in her front with her elbow joint flexed. Maya's right arm was extended with her right hand on Sakura's back and said "Okay, let me show you your new office." Maya's pumped five inches red heels clicking on the tiled floor was the only thing that can be heard as she escorted Sakura inside her office which have a small wooden door on the right side of the entrance. Maya opened it and revealed a plain white office which was air conditioned with a gray table with drawers placed in the right side of the office, having a desktop computer on it, a paper rack on the left and a telephone. A white leather sofa on the other side. Sakura stared with her mouth agape. "You can do whatever you want in here, you can decorate it. So, I hope this is okay with you and I'll teach you how to use the program we have for the layouts and editing for our magazine later. If you want you can look around the building make new friends or whatever you wanted to do." Maya said with her hands clasped in front as she circled and started to leave with a smile still plastered on her morena face. Sakura bowed as Maya left and walked towards her table with a black wheeled chair and sat on it and slouched for a while as she savor the pleasure she was seeing and feeling. She then sat up straight as she glide her finger on her table then stopped at the transparent name plate which had her name on it and says 'Sakura Haruno layout artist and editorial assistant.' Sakura slouched more with right side of the face rested on the table and had her arms spread all over it and whispered madly "Yes! I made it!"

xXx

Sakura was making a coffee, one with a cream and the other, a black coffee. 'How bitter is this? Is it tolerable to the point that the person asking for this doesn't want some sugars? well how would I say this? It wouldn't hurt if I would have a taste right?' Sakura smiled to herself as she stirred the last coffee that she was making and licked the metal spoon as her face became white with her tongue hanging out. "Bleh! Who on earth would drink black coffee!" Sakura whispered disgustingly as she took a white Styrofoam cup and poured a water from a dispenser and drank it. She then walked out of the pantry with a tray on her hands and carefully walked towards the CEO's office. "What does he looked like?" Sakura wondered as she knocked on the wooden door twice until she heard a deep voice that said "Come in." She opened the door with her right hand carefully but quickly. Once the door opened, Sakura support the door by her foot, preventing it from closing again, as she put her weight on the door she fully entered the room with her eyes on the tray. Two pairs of eyes was eyeing her as Sakura put the tray on the side table and served it towards Maya then to the person who was sitting at the large black leathery chair whom she is still not looking into, for she was so focus on the hot coffee, keeping it from spilling. Unbeknownst to her, pair of onyx orbs was watching her amusingly and with full interest. As Sakura took off her hands on the porcelain cup, her emerald orbs started to looking up slowly until it crashed with onyx and her eyes went wide and pointed a finger on the person in front of her and yelled which made Maya panicked and stood up. "You! You are the perverted bastard whom I met last time with a package!" 'Hah! I can't believe he was the CEO.' Sakura thought angrily and put her hands on her thin hip as the guy in a suite just closed his eyes and looked at her emotionlessly and said like he don't really care. "I don't remember that." Now, the guy was starting to smirk when he saw how Sakura was fuming with anger and yeah, he admitted it to himself, she really looked cute. But right now, he put all those thoughts aside as he decided to plan on how to get back at her. As he remembered what she did, but those thought were cut off as Naruto barging in with some pictures on her tanned large hands. "Sasukeeeee- Ehhhh! Sak-chan!" Naruto started running towards the said girl with bubble pink hair who turned around with a large smile plastered on her milky face and welcomed Naruto and give him a tight hug. The two people who was left out of the conversation just looked at them unbelievingly. "Oh my! You grew tall!" Sakura exclaimed as put her right hand on the level of Naruto's head and waved it back and forth from his head to her head, checking how far her friend got taller. Naruto pushed her placing his large hands on her shoulders and said "Oh yeah! Well you grew more beautiful Sakura-chan! I can't believe I'll see you here, what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer but a deep voice cut her off and answered for her which made Sakura pout. "That's none of your business dobe. Now hand me the pictures of our new model."

"So you and Sak-chan met already huh?" Naruto turned his attention fully to Sasuke as Naruto looked at him teasingly with his hands on his pockets and noticed that Sasuke's reaction became odd when Naruto metioned Sakura's nickname. 'Hah! Now you've met her I bet you found your match!' Naruto smirked at his best friend triumphantly as Sasuke said demandingly "Now." Sasuke glared at him as he knew what Naruto was implying, the way he looks at Sasuke and that fucking smirk of his. 'So this is the girl that the moron is talking about. Hn, I'll show you Naruto, that you are wrong. She won't change me or control me. She will be the one finding her match.' Naruto scratched her blond head when Naruto noticed the venom or slight irritation to Sasuke's voice. Naruto placed the photos on Sasuke's table and crossed his arms in front of him and waited for his best friend's reaction as Naruto looked at Maya nervously and lip sync "I hope he would approved of this now." Maya nodded in agreement as Sakura watched them confusedly and decided to return to her office when she noticed the people was getting serious on business. She bowed her head and smiled at Naruto again as she started to walked off when she heard again the same deep voice but this time it made her hairs went up, producing chicken skin "Is this it?! Can I asked both of you? What was the theme of our magazine again?" Sasuke said as Maya answered nervously "W-winter which implies innocence, class, elegance and beauty." Naruto nodded in agreement when Sasuke butted in "Exactly! So what do you expect me to do with these trash?! Can't you see, these models have voluptuous body, big chest, slutty look and wasn't elegant at all. " Naruto had both of his hands on his blond hair and started pulling it out due to stress and yelled "Ahh! Sasuke you are impossible! We can't find anymore model you know! You turned them all down! Sasuke looked at Sakura's form who was trying to open the door carefully. His eyes started to looked at her long slim legs then to her not so rounded butt then to her small waist then something popped out of his mind. 'this time, you'll regret it pinky!' Sasuke thought as he just said it without thinking anymore "She! She will be perfect." Maya and Naruto's ruffled messy blond head turned towards the pointed girl who stopped at her tracks and turned her head to the right slowly with her forest green orbs widened in shock. Maya stood up again and explained to Sasuke that it can't be Sakura. "Uchiha-san, it can't be, Sakura's training will have a conflict on her photo shooting."

"So, she is the new layout artist and editorial assistant? Well Naruto can do it, right dobe? And besides we can't waste time looking for this kind of models. Remember we need this theme in order to be themed up with Elle." Sasuke pointed on the pictures on his table as he raised his clean eyebrows to Naruto who just nodded without thinking as a grin replaced his troubled tanned face and said to Maya as he put his right hand on Maya's left shoulder "You know Sasuke-teme is right, I think Sakura would be perfect. Don't worry, while Sakura-chan was out, I will be the one doing her work! I made sure of that!" Naruto thumbs up which made Maya hopeless and gave in. "Now the meeting is adjourned." Sasuke said as Maya bowed and was the first one to walked out of the room then was followed by Naruo who walked towards Sakura and said "Don't worry Sak-chan, everything will be alright, I'm always here oaky! Hey bastard! Treat her well, if not your dead!" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke who was looking bored as usual and was sitting with his right palm resting on his chin and answered "Hn."

"Well I'll take that as a yes!" Naruto went out with a grin on his face as he patted Sakura's head.

"Matt-e! I hadn't said yes yet!"Sakura walked towards Sasuke's table and put her left palm on the table with her elbows straight and her right hand on her hips and yelled again "Who are you to tell me what to do! This isn't my job description, so I have any right to complain!" Sasuke stood up and bent over with his head tilted on the right, emphasizing his sharp jaw line as their face were inch apart but neither of them noticed it for Sakura was so fuming with anger and the other being so proud and maybe he just wanted to tease her.

Sakura felt his mint breath when he started to speak as Sakura looked at his thin lips as her glare turned into a soft stare, her lips parted slightly as she eyed every word that slipped through his lips. "Because you owe me." Sasuke said as he pointed on his ankle with a purpulishbalck tint due to internal bleeding. Sakura's eyes followed to where his hands were pointing, causing her jade eyes to widened as her nostrils have white smokes flaring and pursed her supple pink lips and yelled "You said you didn't remember! Yo-You asshole! I should be the one saying 'You owe me' pervert!" Sakura said mimicking Sasuke's voice as Sasuke just walked passed at her with his famous smirk that would make a woman's underwear go down. "Yah! Don't smirked at me! Argghh! You want me to wipe them off?!" She put her fists in front of her like she was going to fight him with a hand to hand combat, like a boxing . Sasuke stopped at his tracks and turned his head halfway, enough for him to see her form clearly and smirked before saying "You are annoying." Sasuke then walked off, as soon the doors closed Sakura held on to her hip keeping her half-slip form falling ' Damn him, I thought that smirk wouldn't worked on me! Why are you like this Sakura! You little dirty dirty mind!' Sakura spanked her large forehead for three times but not that hard but enough for her to feel how stupid she looked like a while ago and said to herself with a low tone of a voice and worriedness "I hoped he didn't noticed that I drooled. Argghhh! I looked so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'RIIINNGGGGGGGG' A small hand reached for the phone under the pillow and took it out as the hand lazily flipped the phone and put it on her left ear and answered like a zombie tone "Heellllowwwwwwwwwwww."

"Hi this is Sai, head photographer of HighCout publishing. Sasuke-san Said that today is your schedule for shooting. Please come early, Sasuke-san would be here later, he doesn't tolerate late comers." Sai said on the other line as he spoke frankly, not caring if he insulted someone or mocked them and tell them to get their ass off bed because they are lazy and tell them they are indeed irresponsible people. Upon hearing this, the person with pink hair named Sakura sat up abruptly causing her to be dizzy, with her eyes seeing circles for a while due to temporary lack of oxygen going to her brain. "WHAAATTTT! Are you crazy?! Are you sure it's going to be NOW!" Sakura put her free hand on her head then closed her eyes as she massaged it as she yelled making her neighbors to hate her because Sakura sure did wake them up. "Yeah. So get here on time okay?" Sakura heard Sai said on the other line and she can tell that he was smiling and she is sensing that it was just a fake smile, I don't know if you will take this as a talent, but Sakura was good at detecting people if they are liying just by hearing them speak. Sakura pressed the red button on her phone and placed it on the bed as hard as possible and said loudly "Tsk! What is wrong with that company! Full of bastards!" Sakura got up and took her pink towel and pressed it onto her face and yelled "Mpphhhhhhhhh!" then she quickly went to her bathroom to took a bath.

Few minutes later.

White high heeled converse was running quickly as possible on the busy streets of Tokyo. It stumbled forward as the person bumped into people's shoulders who passes by. "Gomen ne." A feminine voice said as she bowed her head while walking, causing her to collide and hit more people unintentionally.

"Hey! Watch where you are going miss!" A male voice said as she continued to apologize. She turned to the right, escaping the people who are also going to their work. "Shit shit shit! He is so going to kill me! I'm gonna be late!" She turned to the left and stopped in front of a glassy building, as she bent forward and put both of her hands on her knees to catch her breath. After a while she stood straight and straighten up her black and red checkered button up long sleeves which was open halfway, revealing her black tank top and some of her cleavage. She brushed off the dirt that was also on her tight black jeggings and fixed her shoulder length pink hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys I hadn't post this on December 24thand I could not finish this because I am not feeling well. So please bear with me, just aliitle bit more and this story will be done. And please don't forget to tell me if you like it. Comments or reviews are vitamins people,just tell me waht you think, anything, I will be grateful Thanks again.

Wish me luck!

CELEBRATION FOR SASUSAKU AND NARUHINA FANS this story is for you guys Love you 3

Love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17ChickenHead


End file.
